1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transaxle provided with a differential assembly having a function of limiting differential rotation of axles.
2. Background Art
As disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Gazette No. Hei 5-79,544, there is a well-known conventional transaxle having an axle casing, in which a transmission, a differential assembly for differentially connecting axles, and a deceleration assembly for transmitting power to the differential assembly are disposed. Especially, the transmission in the disclosed transaxle is a hydrostatic transmission (HST), and the transaxle is named “IHT”. The differential assembly in the disclosed transaxle (IHT) is a normal type comprising a bull gear rotatably supported on the axles, a pinion rotatably supported in the bull gear, and side gears fixed on the respective axles to mesh with the pinion.
Generally, minimization, simplification and low cost are desired for such a transaxle. In the above conventional IHT, the deceleration assembly is especially simplified and disposed in a recess formed in the HST so as to reduce the distance between the HST and the differential assembly.
On the other hand, there are various conventional differential assemblies having helical or worm gears to limit differential rotation of axles, as disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Gazette Nos. Hei 2-225,843 and 10-115,360, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,631,475 and 5,169,370. However, such a differential assembly having the differential-limiting function is so complicated, large and expensive as to make its use prohibitive in assembling a transaxle that is simple, compact and economical.